S.K.U. Kakumei no Baro -02
by Captain Platypus
Summary: The second episode of my series. Not a lot of humor, but a good take on how the duelists are living before getting sucked in. Be warned Akio has chosen a new Rijichou. Old issues resolved, new ones arriving.


Music is defined in Webster's Dictionary as the Science or Art of incorporating pleasing, expressive, or intelligible combinations of vocal or instrumental into a combination having definite structure and continuity. All things that one Kaoru Miki held fast to. He was a firm believer in order and structure. His sister on the other hand was not known for structure or definite anything; having been known for living on a whim. So, the idea of Miki teaching his sister how to play music was a site to behold. What was even more amazing to watch was that she actually managed to follow along and show progress.  
  
Let it never be said that miracles cannot happen  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro  
  
The Decision of Damned Souls; Re-Enter the Duelists!  
  
Arisagawa Juri was known as many things, a few of which can't be mentioned for proprieties sake. However, the most popular title for her was "The Panther." So dubbed because of her dangerous strength and beauty. The members of the fencing club were hard pressed to ever remember a time where she showed weakness. Of course, when they did remember, the same name always came up.  
  
"Shiori"  
  
Of course, that name was not even dared to be spoken in the presence of the panther herself for fear for health and safety. For if you did, destiny called you to the presence of Juri during practice and she was rarely gentle with those who dared utter the condemned name.  
  
"It's said she even made a girl cry one time."  
  
Of late though, the members noticed a definite change in their captain. A ghost of a smile on her usually hard face. A softer voice when scolding a fencer on their technique. In other words, something had taken the edge off of the panther, and that scared the students of Ohtori more than even her icy glare could.  
  
Today's practice was not unlike many others. Juri stood on the field waiting as opponent after opponent came up to challenge her, only to either be disarmed or to have the tip of her blade effortlessly placed at their chest.  
  
"Next!"  
  
The next fencer to come up came and took up their stance. Juri noted how calm she was, as if this one did not know her reputation. She would have to change that. She bowed and prepared to strike. The whistle chimed and she struck. Her first strike was deflected and her opponent countered with a strike of her own. Juri stopped it only inches from her chest protector and tried again. Whoever this was, they did know what they were doing and that fact elated Juri like a drug. Of course, she still had a reputation to keep, so the first chance she saw she struck. Juri not only disarmed her opponent when her grip was slack, but presented to tip of her sword to her facemask. Drawing back smugly; Juri removed her facemask and prompted her opponent to do the same. When the facemask was removed, the beaming face of Takeutski Shiori was presented to her amazed clubmates.  
  
"Kind of like pinning a butterfly to a board, ne Juri-san"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. You're form is good, but you need to work on how you hold your sword."  
  
Shiori's eyebrow shot up at that and she smiled seductively at Juri. Juri for her part tried to ignore how she tried to turn it into an innuendo and continued her advice.  
  
"Come back after classes and we'll work on it."  
  
"Alright, I'll come back later and you can help me learn how to hold my sword."  
  
Juri merely smirked and whapped Shiori in her padded butt with her sword as she passes. The fencing club had never been more terrified in their lives.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kyouchi Sayonji sat in the kendo room, waiting. He was not known for his patience, but for this one student he would wait forever. His practice sword was bouncing impatiently on his shoulder, the only sign of how long he had actually been waiting. In truth it had only been minutes. However, considering how impatient Sayonji was, that was a stretch to impress.  
  
Luckily, it was only a few more seconds before one Shinohara Wakaba came stumbling in, out of breath and red faced. She had obviously been running to make it.  
  
"Sorry Sayonji-sempai." She managed to wheeze out.  
  
"Must you actually run from the other side of the campus just to get here?" Sayonji calmly retorted. "I would have waited a little longer." Sayonji was also not known for being kind.  
  
"I didn't want you to wait for very long. I know how much of a stretch it is for you to wait as long as you already do." Wakaba bowed at the door and moved to get her practice sword from the wall. "I don't want to seem ungrateful for your taking the time out to actually teach me kendo."  
  
"It is no trouble, you helped me out when I needed it. Oh yes, and before you get your sword, please come here."  
  
Wakaba complied slowly; she was not sure what he was up to. He was known for doing odd things at odd times. He was also known for being a little mad at times.   
  
Did she detect a faint blush on his cheeks?   
  
She was very confused when he presented a piece of tissue paper to her. Curiosity got the better of her though and she reached for it.  
  
"Is this for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Her fingers parted the paper and her breath stopped. Inside was a pair of wooden hairclips, shaped like leaves. They were painted a green very similar to Sayonji's hair.  
  
"Um, I really wanted to replace the one I gave away. I mean it was kind of cruel to give it to the bride, but I just needed-" Sayonji was blathering.  
  
"They're beautiful." Wakaba interrupted him. Her smile was beautiful. "Thank you Sayonji-sempai." She kissed him on the cheek and backed away. His blush deepened and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright, enough of that. Get ready; we've got a lot of ground to cover today."  
  
Wakaba complied readily. Sayonji stood and readied for a swing. His smile was from ear to ear.  
  
She liked them!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiryuu Touga sat on one end of the table listening intently everything his client had to say. Listening was essential to his success, not only in closing this deal, but also in later success. Right now he was staring down a stunning blond in her mid twenties. She was a V.P. for an electronics firm that wanted a contract with his father's corporation. His father sent him, in the hopes that he would manage to snare her.  
  
"And you see, our company can increase your companies efficiency without sacrificing more money and less resources. I believe a joint venture between Kiryuu Corporation and Tatewaki electronics would be... profitable for the both of us." She added the last part with a slight lilt in her voice and a suggestive eyebrow raise. She was his.  
  
"Indeed, you have impressed me Aino-san. I have the papers in my car. Let's get out of here so we can sign them and then the rest of the evening is ours."  
  
"Indeed Kiryuu-san."  
  
"Please, call me Touga."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
While Touga was preparing to partake of a meal of a different sort, Nanami was not enjoying such luck in her love life. She sat in a yellow sweatshirt and black slacks behind her computer and typed furiously.  
  
"What, you can't break up with me! The beautiful Nanami will not be dumped by some pathetic cyber geek! Don't get offline; I'm not done with you! Don't, don't...YAROU!"  
  
At last, she slumped over in defeat. Her head impacted the screen and her expression held a bleakness that would have paralyzed even the most cheery of people.  
  
"I really am pathetic. This is the lowest I've ever been."  
  
"Now, now, don't worry Nanami-sama. You're not pathetic. At least I don't think so." Tsuwabuki Mitsuru said from his spot at the other end of her room. He was organizing her schedule for the upcoming week.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this Tsuwabuki, but you're the only one. Oh how the mighty have fallen."  
  
"Tsuwabuki was at her side instantly, patting her on the back consolingly. They heard the sound of doors slamming as "friend" after "friend" signed off, leaving Nanami more and more alone. Until they heard the sound of someone signing on. Nanami looked up to her list to see a name she didn't recognize appear. It was only one for a few seconds. It left a single message and then signed off.  
  
(( Do not worry. All is not lost. The mighty can rise again and claim glory. Be warned, peril awaits, but it will give you greater power than you had before. Watch your mail. ))  
  
"Nanami-sama, who's Rose-scented Witch?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Juri exited the fencing room, she was in a fairly good mood. The practice had gone well, and Shiori had behaved afterwards during their session. Since the duel called revolution, Shiori had been acting strangely. She was nice to Juri, without any of the usual ulterior motives. The poisonous butterfly had run out of poison and become beautiful, like Juri remembered her. Chalking it all up to the influence of "End of the World," Juri did not give it a second thought; a grave tactical error to say the least.  
  
Juri was so absorbed in her private reverie that she almost missed the scene that was playing out... almost. Juri's keen senses caught sight of Kaoru Kozue stalking the halls like the wild animal she was. Then one of the boys she frequently was seen with caught up to her and pressed her against the wall.  
  
"Hey babe, long times no see. I've missed you. What's say we ditch the rest of the day and go on a 'date'"?  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry you obviously didn't get the memo." Kozue said, ripping her hands away from him. We're through."  
  
"What do you mean we're through?"  
  
"Poor boy, it must be tough living without a brain like that. I mean that I'm done with you, all of you. You and your friends. I only went out with you to fulfill a goal. Now that it's done I don't want to see you anymore. But it was fun while it lasted, thanks."  
  
"Fun... a goal... done. Who do you think you are? You were using us like toys. You have no right!"  
  
At this point, a scene was forming as students came out to watch the altercation. Juri just watched and waited. If all went well, she would not be needed here, but....  
  
"We ain't toys to be played with! Especially not by some dumb bitch slut like you!" He raised his hand to slap her unimpressed face. She seemed as if his words meant nothing to her. Then again with Kozue, they just might have. Juri cursed her luck and made her move.  
  
For herself, Kozue couldn't figure out why they all got so emotional when she told them they were through. It's not like she was the only girl in school who'd put out for them. It wasn't her fault that she was exceptionally good at it; or that she took better care of her body than some. She hated the fact that it always ended the same way. She was wondering how much make up it would take to conceal this. She sighed and closed her eyes for the blow. It didn't come. She opened them again to see Juri pull him off of her, is arm bent behind his back. She slammed him against the wall and leaned in close. She whispered something in his ear that she couldn't hear if she even bothered to listen in. He was released and pealed out across the hall, as far away as he could get. She extricated herself from the wall and addressed the panther.  
  
"I suppose I should be grateful."  
  
"I suppose you should try to be more careful when breaking up. I may not be here next time."  
  
"I'm not worried, the pain only lasts for a few minutes and then I'm one step closer to being done."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Freeing myself for him." Kozue's voice sounded soft and pained as she said it.  
  
"For who." Juri was curious. Kozue was known for going through boys quickly. A fact that was no small source of pain for Miki. Speaking of Miki, he chose that moment to burst through the crowd and run up to Kozue.  
  
"Kozue, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Onii-sama." There was softness in Kozue voice and face. Juri's eyebrow piqued at this. Miki's expression was more concerned than normal and Kozue was being nice. "Aoba tried to reinforce why I should be in a relationship with him with his fists."  
  
Odd  
  
"What; He tried what?" Miki was yelling. His face shot towards the crowd, looking for the perpetrator. Was it just Juri's imagination or did she just see a wild wolf flash over his features for a second. His rage quelled just as quickly when Kozue laid a hand on his arm.  
  
Odder  
  
"Don't worry Miki-onii-sama, Juri sempai intimidated him enough for the both of you. She even roughed him up a bit for you." Her eyes danced with amusement as she regarded Juri. Miki turned to Juri, just noticing her.  
  
"Juri-sempai was here? Thank goodness. Thank you Juri-sempai. You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"No problem, but you should take care of your sister." Juri answered soberly. She knew of Kozue's ability for getting into trouble  
  
"I fully intend to." He answered with all sincerity. His face a mask of determination. Kozue blushed behind him...  
  
...Kozue blushed?  
  
Oddest  
  
They shared a look and Juri nodded. The crowd began to disperse and Juri disappeared into it. She didn't notice the looks and touched the twins shared as they checked Kozue over; and if she did, she did a very good job of not showing it.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akio sat behind his desk looking over some papers. On top of the responsibilities he had before, he now had to handle business transactions that had to deal with the school. The construction was starting to run over budget and the football club needed new uniforms. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He ran his hands through his now short, slightly unruly hair and sighed. Kanae came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Poor Akio-sama, You have no more time to yourself. Maybe you need help."  
  
"I do need help, but I also need someone I can trust. People like that are rare these days."  
  
"Maybe I could be of assistance then," a new voice chimed in from the door. The outline of a rather voluptuous woman stood in the doorway. Akio's interest piqued.  
  
"I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth."  
  
"I did, right into the ends of the earth."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic, it doesn't suit you."  
  
Kanae was confused; the way they spoke was very familiar. She thought she knew all of Akio's contacts and lovers. She licked her lips and grinned evilly. She knew Akio's lovers very well. She wanted to thank him then for opening her eyes to the joy of seduction. But first to address the matter at hand. The other things could wait.  
  
"Akio-sama, who is this woman? I've never met her before."  
  
"Of course you didn't Kanae dear. This is my sister"  
  
"Quite, dear brother." The newcomer intruded. She took a few steps in, but her features were still unreadable  
  
"I thought Anthy was your only sibling Akio-sama."  
  
"Apparently we were wrong."  
  
"Can you at least tell me her name?"  
  
"I would if I knew it. If you would."  
  
"I'm sorry brother. The names Ohtori Kami"  
  
"Oh..."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Peace was always a welcome change to the duelists. The chance to return to their lives was just what they needed. Of course, they knew it couldn't last, and that thought haunted them every day. Then the letters came...  
  
Wakaba was walking home. Sayonji's hairclip held in her hair. She hummed happily to herself. To get to her dorm she had to pass the rose garden. Then it caught her eye. Just sticking out from the brush was a single brown rose. She almost ignored it as well, thinking it was just another dead rose; but something compelled her to look closer. Then she realized that the rose wasn't dead, but a beautiful brown bloom. It was the same color as her hair. She felt a powerful urge to pick the flower. As if doing it would fulfill some part of her destiny. She did so and stood up to take a closer look in the light. That's when she saw the dewdrop fall. It fell right into her outstretched hand.  
  
When did I go to catch it?  
  
When she looked down, there was not water in her hand, but a beautiful rose signet ring. Upon closer inspection though, she noticed a variation. Instead of the usual red stone, there was a delicate brown stone coloring it.  
  
"What... is... this?"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akio sat back in his office and luxuriated. With his sister around, he had time for so many new things. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a haircut. As he relaxed and let the strands fall, he looked across the room to where Kami leaned against the telescope. She was examining it.  
  
"It's an incredible piece of technology isn't it?" He purred from his seat.  
  
"Quite." She responded enthusiastically. "And you say it can make anything as real as the real thing."  
  
"In this world, more."  
  
Silence followed for a few minutes as Kami energetically zipped around the telescope prodding and poking around to examine it.  
  
"I hear that you recently invited Shinohara Wakaba-san into the duels."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds brother, but I felt that she would be a welcome attachment to the game."  
  
"I approve, don't worry. However, I was wondering. Since my sister left, we do have an opening for a prize to be won. Have you found a suitable replacement?"  
  
"There is no need for a bride anymore brother. As you saw from the end of the last duels, the role of the rose bride is negated. Any person who knows of the game can duplicate her role. I figured on a more suitable prize for the victor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see, now just relax brother. Or else you might make that darling wife of yours slip." Kami said, leering at Kanae. As Akio leaned back and reveled in the sensations, Kami merely took to the elevator.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anthy and Utena were curled up on the couch watching television. It was Saturday morning and Anthy had a growing anime addiction to feed. They giggle at a particularly amusing antic and relaxed. Well, Anthy relaxed while Utena angst's behind her. She buried her face in the dark princesses hair. Anthy sighed, but contented and concerned  
  
"What is it Utena-otto?"  
  
"Hime, I don't think I can do this. I can't take his chasing me."  
  
"We could just not enroll in the school."  
  
"No, that's not an option. We've been forcibly enrolled, we even have schedules set up for us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Anthy, I'm afraid. It was almost too much last time, and that was before I really had this much to lose. Before, we weren't together like this. I mean, we were engaged, but I was still looking for my prince and couldn't even fathom being with another girl. Now I don't want to go and risk losing you."  
  
"You won't, I'm not a prize to be won anymore. I have been properly wed and now belong to my husband." Anthy said as she snuggled back further.  
  
"I can't do this alone."  
  
"You wont have to."  
  
"W-what."  
  
"I have contacted some friends. Don't worry, you wont have to do this alone."  
  
Utena sighed and inhaled the rosy scent of Anthy. She had at least these moments for peace, and she would cherish them.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On four lockers, in Ohtori academy, a letter was taped. Each letter was cased in a golden envelope waiting. The envelope was not meant for the eyes of any but the chosen few. On each one was written a single name.  
  
Kettou no Shourisha.  
  
And the letters waited. While two lovers enjoyed the simple joy of Saturday mornings.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Preview of Next Episode:   
Utena: W-w-w-w-w-what the! My aunt is back from vacation. But how does she know Anthy. What do you mean my father was a duelist? He left What behind? And why does Auntie Yurika keep giggling like that.  
  
Anthy: Maybe we should just wait and see.  
  
Utena: Oy, my head hurts now.  
  
Anthy: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Rose of Revolution. Running interference, my aunt Yurika. Be sure to watch. It's the Absolute Destiny Apocalypse.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Utena, the duelists, the school or the premise. I do own the new duelists, but I don't have them copyrighted so take them as you please. Just tell me where you put them so I can read it ^__^.  
  
Note: Chu-chu will be appearing next episode. Also, yes Wakaba is a duelist, but she wont be as disillusioned as the others. Her new breed of ring does mean something, but I'm not telling just yet. There are going to be three types of rings. The classic rose signet will still be around, but their numbers will start to dwindle. The duelists' personal rings, which always come in their color. And a new gold ring; that one I'll leave you guessing with. 


End file.
